One and Only
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: It's White's day and Len decided to give Kaho a gift yet; he lacked time and Misa thought of something. When en was about to ask Kaho to come in their house; he saw Kaji hugging her.Will their romance end or even bloom more? Please Read & Review!


**A/N: **Ok, so, I'll admit something: I wasn't able to think the plot of this One-shot so far. I was in the half-way when I tried to picture and imagine it in my head. But, since, the White's Day is near and coming; I have to make this as fast as I can.

Yet; I vow that I will try as hard as I can to give you entertainment with this new story of mine. I hope you'll enjoy and like it though.

**PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW AS A SOUVENIER OR GIFT! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LCDO.

* * *

"**One and Only"**

_**Len's POV:**_

Its Sunday today and tomorrow's Monday. That's –let's say- fine yet; there's a bad part why that Monday is coming very near. White's Day is coming and like I said and promised to myself; I will confess to Hino and give her a gift that will definitely make her happy but, because of a concert abroad I wasn't able and tiredness, I wasn't able to buy anything and it's already midnight, even worse.

In the taxi back to the hotel at Canada, I tapped my hands on my laps impatiently, thinking for anything I can do as a replacement for her yet; unsuccessfully, nothing comes into my head. _Crap!_

"Len," Mom called beside me.

I snapped back to reality and blinked before I placed my attention to my mom. "Yes?"

She looked at me with a bit of wonder. "What's bothering you, dear? You look so anxious and cautious." She asked.

She really _is _my mother; she knows everything. "Well mom," I paused and focused my eyes on my clenched fists. "It's already White Day tomorrow right?"

She nodded. "And…?"

"I was actually planning to give someone a present." I continued.

A smiled formed in her lips. "What's the problem with that? I'm sure you already have plans or gift for Hino." She muttered.

I gasped. "How'd you know it's Hino whom I'll give a present, mom?" I asked.

She giggled. "Oh, dear. It's a mother's secret." She answered mischievously.

I sighed. "That's why; I was about to buy her a gift yet; I lacked time and I really, really want to give her one, I am anxious and thinking for any replacement for it." I added.

"Oh; what were you about to give if you aren't lacking time, son?" she asked interested.

"A bracelet" I answered simply.

She smiled and nodded. "I want to suggest something; I'm sure it will be a good replacement for the bracelet you are talking about and for me, as your mother, know that the girl you like will definitely love it." She said enthusiastically.

"What is it?" I asked politely.

She whispered it in my ear. And after she answered what that gift is; she also said what to do. "After dismissal or even at lunch ask her to be in our residence at about 7:30 pm and be ready for anything that might happen. Len, do it properly, don't ask it coldly or else you'll lose your last chance."

_**Next Day…**_

As I arrived at Seiso; I went out of our car and started to walk firmly to the Music Dept. or in a practice room to practice for my spare time.

When I lifted my eyes and put my attention to everyone around me; I saw a familiar glimpse of crimson and I'm certain that she is, "Hino?" I whispered.

She stopped from walking and looked back at me; her expression lightened and she smiled. "Tsukimori-kun,"

I walked to keep the same pace as her, when we reached at the same pace, we walked side by side. She spoke first, "How's your concert yesterday?"

"Quite fine. Did you watch it on the TV?" I asked back.

She smiled and nodded. "It's amazing." She complimented.

I looked at her to now what _is _amazing. "Huh?"

"Your music really is captivating Tsukimori-kun." She said.

I almost flushed. "Thank you." I murmured.

I was about to ask her about tonight when a loud voice called us –her- "Kaho-chan!" Hihara-senpai beamed.

I groaned in annoyance.

"Hihara-senpai, Ohayoo." Hino greeted.

The panting senpai handed a small box at her and blushed as red as her hair. "I-I-I want t-t-t-to g-g-g-g-give you this for W-W-W-White's D-D-Day." He stuttered.

Hino's eyes widened as she accepted it. "You shouldn't have bothered senpai," she replied.

"Anything for you," he responded and made us all gasp. Senpai flushed even more and with a little bid he ran to the building.

Hino giggled. "Cute."

I looked away with a foreign emotion, jealousy.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she called.

"It's nothing." I answered immediately.

As the day pass, the other concours guy gave her present one by one. One thing surprised both me and Hino is Shimizu gave Fuyuumi a bouquet of red roses and a medium size box as a gift. A/N: For my best friend since, she love this couple

In the practice room at lunch, I decided to practice a little when I heard Hino talking with the golden-haired guy.

I placed my violin and bow in their case and held the case in my hand as I walked to the next room.

I looked inside through the glass part of the door.

I can't hear anything since, the room is soundproof but, at least I can see what is going on.

Hino looked up at Kaji and he smiled. He said something and that made Hino blushed. He cupped her face and smiled which made her gasp. He, once again whispered something and Hino smiled.

Kaji handed her a blue box and mutter something; Hino nodded and my heart broke into pieces; he wrapped his arms around her and she accepted it.

I clenched my hands and accidentally, made a noise with the knob. I snickered and tsked myself. _Wrong timing!_

They let go of each other and looked at me. Hino gasped and tried to chase me. I turned my back on them and headed to the rooftop.

_**Rooftop…**_

I clenched my teeth and cursed why my curiosity made the move or me to look and see such a scene. Maybe now, I will cancel my plan for giving her the gift since, I know I will not own her heart anymore.

I walked to the door when it suddenly opened abruptly and my heart thumped loud when Hino came in the view panting and almost crying. _Crying?_

"Tsukimori-kun!" she rasped and almost fell.

I caught her in my arms." Can you pleas be careful." I scolded. And regretted I did since, she cried in my chest afterwards. "N-no Hino, S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I was…"

"Tsukimori-kun, you, misunderstood it." She cried.

"What did I misunderstand? I saw everything with my naked eyes; you accepted him Hino, you did." I replied with venom.

"That _was _the one you misinterpret. He confessed everything yet; I declined it and asked for him to stay as my friend. He knows that I love someone else and hugged me as a respond like he understood my feelings; I hugged him back," –sniff- "because, I am glad he'll still be with me as a friend after that rejection." She explained.

My eyes widened and I felt humiliated with the thing I've done. I made her cry with a thing _I _did.

I sighed in relief. "Hino, sorry. I want repay you." I whispered.

She raised her head and looked at me with her teary golden eyes. "Hmm?"

"Come in our residence later at 7:30 pm; I want to give you something you deserve." I responded.

"Ok."

I wiped her tears away and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry."

She shook her head, "It's alright. Besides, I also want to admit something to you later Tsukimori-kun."

I nodded. "I understand." Then I looked at my watch; few more minutes and it's already time to get back in class. "Come early Hino. Take care." I whispered and left to go back to my class.

_**Dismissal…**_

After the bell rang and my classmates went out of the room; I went directly out of the campus and meet Dad.

As far as I got inside the car he muttered, "Everything's settled son; get ready."

I nodded. "Thank you."

_**Fast Forward…**_

_**Kaho's POV:**_

I reached the Tsukimoris' residence 2 minutes later the meeting time. I rang the door bell and Mr. Tsukimori opened it. "Konbanwa." I greeted.

"Konbanwa. Come in." he offered and I did.

When we were inside; he gave me the instruction to follow the red petals of roses on the ground and there I'll meet Tsukimori-kun on the designated place.

I shrugged to myself and followed it anyways. It led me to the garden at the back of the mansion and in there is a table and two chairs. In the table were different formal foods yet; there is something else that caught my attention. Tsukimori-kun was in sitting in one of the chair and when he saw me, he lifted his eyes on me and smiled one of his rare full smiles and stood up. I flushed.

He stood up and touched my cheek and rubbed it with the thumb of that hand. "You look nice tonight Hino." He murmured with a velvety tone.

"Thank you…I-I can say the same for you."

He just smiled.

"What's with all of these?" I asked.

He took one of my hands and placed a box in it. I opened it and saw a pure gold necklace with a pearl pendant. "You…"

He placed one finger in front of my mouth. "Shh; don't interrupt as far as I am still talking." He whispered. I nodded.

He encircled his arms round me and started. "Hino Kahoko; since the first time I heard your music and saw you. I know that there is a foreign and new feeling I felt that certain time; it's called love and I never knew that meeting you and being in the concours will make me change into someone better. Someone who knows how to smile, how to feel emotions, how to enjoy the melody of a piece. You are the my _One and Only. The one and only _who made me smile and fluttered like this. It's like seeing that you're happy and enjoying yourself is making my day complete. But, is it enough? No. It isn't."

"I need to make a move or else there will no more than chatting, practicing, teaching and most of all smiling for both of us. One time I asked myself: 'what if someone will take her away?' Do you know what I suddenly thought of? It's…like I will explode in angriness and jealousy; I won't be able to bear if I'll see anything like that. Kahoko; you're my one and only. Please if you'll accept this gift of mine that means you accept my love yet; if you'll refuse it, I'll be silent about this forever." He continued formally.

I gulped and raised my head to stare back at him. "There are only four words I can rely to you Len. Only four words and one phrase because I feel all the same for you. All the things you have said, I feel the same and… these are the four words: I love you too" I responded.

He stared at me blank and smiled. "Oh Kahoko; my dearest Kahoko.. You really are an amazing girl." He muttered.

I looked at the box and necklace on my hand and smiled at him. "Will you mind if you'll wear it on me?" I requested.

He smiled back and took it from the box and placed it on my neck. "Don't worry Kaho. I know you are worrying how expensive this is. It's a hand-me-down from my grandmother and asked my mom to give that to e when I finally found the right one for me. And I know I already did and she's in front of me smiling." He muttered.

I wrapped him and tip toed and kissed his cheek. He blushed afterwards which made me chuckle. "Thank you, Len."

Still blushing he lifted me and whispered. "Let's be reasonable ok?" then, brushed his lips to mine. I was tensed in surprise yet; I lace my arms in his neck and kissed him back.

When we broke apart, for the first time, Len laughed. "Thanks."

"'Welcome. Wait-" I said and grinned. "Were you jealous with Kaji-kun earlier at school?" I guessed.

He frowned unhappily and took me to my seat. "Time to eat." He declared.

I sat but stubbornly asked again. "Hey! Answer me."

He smirked and sat in his seat across me. He took one teaspoonful of pudding and offered me to open my mouth to take it in. I opened it and took his offer. "Yum," I muttered.

His good at distraction; every time I bring the question back he offers me pudding or bring a certain topic about me, him or us.

Oh, how I love this guy.

_**Author's POV:**_

As the couple happily eat in the garden; Len's parents while leaning at each other at the door smiled hearing their son laughing, being chatty and everything he has never been before.

"Guess, it all worked out well after all." Hamai Misa murmured.

Her husband smiled and nodded. "From now on, Hino-san er, Kaho will be part of Tsukimori's." he replied.

"I love that." Misa giggled and tugged her husband back to the living room. "We don't need to eavesdrop since, we know they _are _meant for each other." She added and assured it with all her heart.

_**END

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. I want to apologize for typos and errors. I am in a hurry! Sorry it's quite short

Thanks! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU!

-Blessie


End file.
